simple minds
by duckzone
Summary: Trax, an Umbreon with a special ability has been running from his past for years. Everytime he thinks he found a place to finally settle down, his past catches up. Untill he finds a hidden community of Eevee, he thought he'd never find a place. But his past is relentless and attacks his new home.
1. chapter 1

Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck. How'd they find me? I ran as fast as my riolu legs would take me. I notice a blurred figure to my right. Now, a bit of advice about me, I don't take a lot of risks. Before if I knew if it was one of the sableye, I jumped onto a low hanging tree branch, my paws in front of me even before I landed lightly.

The area around my outstretched paws darkened until a pitch black ball of shadowy energy formed, the temperature around it dropping dramatically. The shadow ball flew away from me and raced towards its target, covering the twenty yards in the blink of an eye. With a surprised yelp, the sableye dodged, smacking into another of the jewel eaters. A second was already reaching for me, three long, glowing white claws swiped at my chest. Taking a half step backwards, the sableye missed. I sent it flying backward with an uppercut combined with a shadow ball.

A third was climbing the tree, a fourth was forming its own shadow ball. The poorly made shadow ball passed inches above my head as I jumped off the tree, rolling to absorb the shock of the impact. I take off running, not waiting for the other Pokémon to give chase. Pulling up my blindfold to hide my brilliant green eyes. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm not a normal riolu, I'm not even a riolu at all, it's just the form I like to take the most. I was created by a group of humans out of various other Pokémon DNA.

I was born an eevee, then I evolved into an umbreon and broke out of the huge compound I was kept in. That was almost six years ago, I've been running ever since then. Always one step ahead of the sableye and the the people that lead them. The trees parted as I come into a clearing, A beautiful lake spreading out in front of me. An incredibly loud waterfall in the distance. Magikarp and other kinds of water type Pokémon swam lazily through the crystal clear lake.

Using my questionable aura skills, I search the forest behind me, but find no signs of the sableye. With the excitement gone, the exhaustion catches up with me. My legs buckle as darkness surrounds me.

Really short, I know. Sorry

story/130584318?utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&utm_source=android

That's the link for the rest of the story, for anyone that wants to keep reading it.

(Not sorry)


	2. 2 - A Most Unusual Umbreon

**Part two! I've actually written a lot of this story, didn't have any plan on sharing it until one of my friends read it and said it was pretty good. Sooooooo... Enjoy!**

"Thanks for the help, Delta!" Mrs. Melanie said cheerfully, looking up at me. Her little eevee eyes glittering.  
"No thanks needed, Mrs Melanie, I just like like to help" I reply, setting the last of her furniture down in a corner with my mind.  
"Although I'm still curious why you don't want to evolve, all the adults and most of the teens already have" I looked at her curiously.  
"Well... I'm not entirely sure meself." She chuckled nervously, shifting her weight from paw to paw. "Although, I haven't really made up my mind on which evolution I want, it's a big decision after all."  
I know exactly what she was talking about, sometimes I wondered what It would be like if I hadn't become an espeon **.**  
"I get it, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a leafeon and Work in the gardens or be a vaporeon and be able to breathe underwater. But that doesn **'** t mean I regret my evolution, if anything, it reminds me why I chose it."  
I turn to leave, opening the wooden door of the cave with my mind.  
"Let me know if you ever need more help, see ya later, Mrs. Melanie!" Her girlish voice said goodbye behind me and assuring me if she needed help I'd be the first to know. As I walked out of the small cave Mrs. Melanie calls home into a much, much, larger crescent shaped cave. The opening covered from the outside by an incredibly loud waterfall. There was eevee everywhere,along with just about every kind of eeveelution.  
Leafeon were tending to a massive garden, flareon we're keeping a blazing furnace going. Sylveon were herding groups of eevee, jolteon were performing various tasks, and espeon were everywhere,lifting crates, digging out new tunnels for homes, and in the center of the massive eevee community, a battle arena.  
I never cared much about fighting, although learning to was a requirement to living in this thriving community. The only eeveelution you couldn't see are umbreon, because they worked in the lower tunnels or were out patrolling the borders of the territory at night and slept throughout the day.  
I head towards the gardens, passing gawking eevee and looks of repect from various espeon, greeting the few I actually know. Avoiding the larger groups of eevee and answering questions briefly, it still took me almost a solid hour to reach the gardens  
A leafeon wearing Charlie's armband was tending to a basket overflowing with different kinds of berries.  
"Hi, Delta!" She greets me happily. "Looking for Charlie? **"** I nod so she called for her boss.  
An incredibly thin and old leafeon hobbles out of a cluster of berry bushes, a deep frown on his normally cheerful face. A green bandanna with a leafeon paw print on it hung loosely from his neck.  
"Thank Arceus! I got something to show ya, Delta" he motioned for the other leafeon to leave, she obeyed without so much as a second glance. He turned away, not even pausing to take a breath and headed for the waterfall  
"Last night a riolu was seen at the edge of the lake, at least, we thought, but when we got close enough to the...Pokémon" he said the last word as if he wasn't sure what he found was. "Was actually an umbreon" he paused, letting me digest that  
"Okay" I said slowly.  
" he woke up about an hour ago" after that he took off at a run, shoving any Pokémon that was in his way aside. I just used my mind to nudge them aside.

"Did you really have to tie me up?" I ask one of the espeon guarding me (as they put it, but I kinda feel more like a prisoner). No answer, of course. They were trying really hard to not show that they were scared of me (they're failing, horribly).

When I came to, I was laying on my side, as an umbreon. I quickly changed back into a riolu, scaring the holy hell out of the espeon. They were quick to tie my paws behind my back.  
"Ya know, it's not very nice to ignore someone that's trying to talk to you" I frown, looking directly into the espeons eyes.  
"Can you see me through that blindfold?" He asked, surprise saturating his voice.

"Of course, it's not really meant to blind me, only to keep my eyes hidden" I answer honestly. He looked like he wanted to say something else when yet another espeon (why are there so many?) walked in followed by a leafeon with a bandanna around his neck.  
The espeon had one too, except his is a deep red color with an espeon paw print on it. He oozed authority and self confidence.  
The guards hurried out of the room, clearly relieved to leave, while the leafeon stared at me with a mixture of horror, revulsion, and confusion. I nearly laughed at the expression.  
"Hiya! I'm Delta." The espeon said after sitting in front of me, his paw extended.

"Trax," I reply "I'd greet you properly but I kinda can't " I turn to show him my bound paws.  
"Sorry 'bout the security. Charlie!" The last part was spoken to the leafeon, who flinched.  
"Yeah?"  
"Untie him" Charlie mumbled the entire time about some unholy demon that somebody named giratina second he had finished freeing me, I shook put my paw on top of the espeons, Deltas, paw  
"Okay," he began, taking a deep breath. "First question, are you an umbreon or a riolu" he looked embarrassed to even ask it.

"I was born an eevee" he looked relieved that I wasn't offended. "I evolved into an umbreon , when I did I found out that I could, can, change my shape into a few different Pokémon. I can't stay in most of them for more than a few hours. Although I can stay a riolu as long as I'm awake"  
Delta sat there for awhile.  
"Could you show me your other... forms" he asked, bringing a worried expression from Charlie.  
"N, no" I stuttered from the directness, but the leafeon looked relieved.  
"Both me and Charlie would love to know why you can change your shape" he smiled while Charlie looked like he's going to throw up.  
Pursing my lips, I hesitantly reach up and take my blindfold off  
"Nope! This is to much for me!" With that Charlie left the room, mumbling the entire way. Delta just sat there, his head tilted slightly in concentration.

"Could change back into an umbreon?" He asked slowly, "or more specifically, could I watch you change?"

Instead of answering, I pictured myself as an I am: a green eyed riolu. The mental picture morpmed into an umbreon. Tingling energy spread through my body. Thick, black smoke seeped from my changing form. Almost as soon qs it started, it stopped. I stood there, feeling weirdly naked.

The Epseon stood there, shocked, although he hid his surprise well.  
"Any more questions?" I ask, looking away.  
"Yeah, just one," he moved closer. "Can I see your eyes?"  
"Youre alot calmer then everyone else I've shown."

"I've seen a lot more than most pokemon,," he chuckled, "anyway, you seem safe enough. Tell me trax, do you have a place to live?" I blink in surprise.  
"No, bad things tend to follow me." I reply bluntly.

"Well, if your interested, I can give you a place to stay."  
"Oh, ugh, sure," I say, stunned.  
"Then let's get going, I have the perfect place to put you. His name is Lamda." He said as he got up and headed out the door. "Also, stay an umbreon when your out in the cave."  
I wondered why he said that.

 **i apologize it's taken so long to post the next chapter, got a lot going on. Thanks for reading!**


	3. 3- New Home

I got my answer immediately.  
"I've never seen so many pokemon in one place before" I tell Delta, unable to keep the awe from my voice.  
"Almost three thousand pokemon live here. It's one of the largest and most successful of its kind. Everyone everyone here is either an eevee or has already evolved. Our success has to do with our DNA, we are some of the most adaptable pokemon ever. Our bodies react and adapt to our environments." Delta had to stop his explanation to talk to a group of eevee led by a sylveon.

"A few hundred years ago we found out that certain stones will force an evolution on us," he continued after the group left. "Before that we had to take a journey to a place with enough energy to bring an evolution on us. Way to many never came back. Once we discovered the evolution stones that journey became obsolete, since then our numbers have increased dramatically." He was stopped by another eevee group.

The evolution stones sounded familiar to me, I could still remember the pitch-black stone the humans pressed against my neck. I shuddered as I remembered the pain that came with the freezing rock, along with my shape changing ability.

"Who're you?" A little eevee asked me as she poked my side with her little nose, which left a equally small damp spot on my shiny black fur.  
"I'm Trax."

"Hiya Trax! I'm Digamma!" She said as she bounced over to the sylveon leading the small group.

"Is everyone here so. . .strange?" I ask the espeon as the group headed off.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but your actually the strange one, Trax. Now, back to my history lesson. After we discovered the evolution stones we evolutions based on personality and the individuals strengths, then they get a job depending on there evolution. What they evolve into is ultimately up to the individual that's evolving, but almost everyone goes with what we suggest. Sylveon take care of the young eevee, serve as doctor's and help diffuse fights. Leaden grow food and take care of the forest that surrounds us. Espeon take care of most of the manual labour and just help whenever we're needed. Glaceon stay in storage to keep our food fresh and freeze the river in the winter. Flareon cook our food and serve as the firest line of defense whenever there's a raid. Vaporeon hunt magikarp and keep raiders away from the river. Eevee are students. Umbreon explore the lower tunnels, serve as scouts and scientists. They're also the last line of defense. Glaceon and umbreon are rarely seen in the main cave." Delta stood talking as we came to a huge patch of trees and berry shrubs. It stood out in sharp contrast against the browns and gray of the cave.

"I'm guessing this is where the leafeon work?"  
"Yup, the entire cave was ordered by least to most important for our survival. The least important is over by the waterfall. The most, including the plants along with the homes and entrances to the lower levels are in the back."

Sure enough, the entire backwall was covered in doors or caves that led into blackness.  
He stopped a sylveon with a brown Armand on.  
"Where's lamda?"  
"Off duty sir, he said he was going to his hearth" the sylveon replied in careful, clipped tones.  
Delta gave the sylveon a nod as he headed on his way.

"Well, time to introduce you to your roommate." We headed for the massive back wall.  
"Are you in charge of this place?" I ask the espeon.  
"Yes actually, I am. I'm also in charge of most of the espeons. I'm also pretty old!" He said, "102" he added as he noticed I was about to ask his age. " but enough about me, we're at lamdas house."

 _He's right,_ I think _guess we were closer than I thought._ He stopped just before he reached a door I nearly missed. The mahogany door flew open and a sylveon rushed out, jumped on top of me and swept me off my feet (literally).  
"Ooooooo, is this him, Delta?" She, no, _he_ squealed. He sounded like a girl and almost _looked_ like one too. Soothing feelings blossomed in me as he wrapped his ribbon like feeders around my ears, tail, and paws.  
"Charlie was wrong, he's no spawn of Giratina! Oh my goooooosh! Look at his eyes!" He said, pushing his face closer to mine. "Look at his eyes! They're beeeeeeuuutiful!" He squealed again.

"Um, lamda, don't you think he might be uncomfortable with you so close?" His words caused lamda to blush. I could feel his face heat up. "Sorry!" He sounded more disappointed to get off me than sorry for tackling me. I stood up as the pressure of his body left mine.

"It's fine, I'm Trax." I held a paw out. He ignored it, instead, he gave me a fierce but gentle hug.  
"Nice to meet ya!"

"Lamda, show him around and please try to give him some space."  
"What an awful idea!" The energetic sylveon looked genuinely horrified at the suggestion.  
"Remember, he is an umbreon" the comment seemed to destroy lamdas mood. . .if only for a second.  
"Okay then! I'll give him his own room, at least I will when I get it dug out."

"Welp, see ya later Trax. Give him a chance, he's a really nice guy, even if he's a little. . .enthusiastic." He whispered the last part to me before he walked off. I watched him go, the seemed to swallow him like a pack of hungry sharpedo. "C'mon, green eyes" panda said cheerfully, pulling me through the door. The interior was surprisingly simple, all Whites and grays. The room we walked into from outside was clean, like somebody had spent hours cleaning every inch, even the few pieces of furniture practically gleamed. " I don't get a lot of visitors, so my house stays empty most of the time. Also, I'm very neat, I hate messes, so please don't be messy. Along as you do that, you can stay as long as you want."  
He crawled onto a dark gray sofa  
"It's almost dark, you can sleep here or you can sleep on the other sofa. I'll have Delta start on making a room for you tomorrow." Lamda put his head in his paws, on limb over his eyes. He was asleep within a few seconds, snoring gently. Crawling up next to him on the sofa, trying to make my movements gentle so i don't wake him up, I put my head on my paws and fell asleep.

 **for those that have been reading, thank you. This is the first story I've published on any website that has gotten any attention at all. Thank you so much. Im not gonna take any OCs at the moment as I've hand written quite a bit of the story, I will later though.**


	4. Nightmare 1

Okie, this chapter is kind of optional, feel free to go to the next chapter. Traxs nightmares mainly give him a backstory and gives me a little more practice writing.

"Trax, wake up! Look!" A weak voice said happily.  
"Wha?" I asked groggily, sleep still clouding my mind. The world suddenly came into focus as I see a pair a sapphire eyes. "E, Echo? Is that you?" I asked, stunned at the sight of a flareon instead of an Eevee in front of me. " Is that you!?"  
"Yeah," she blushed. My trainer gave me a Firestone, it hurt, but look at me!" My eyes wondered down her deathly thine form. Her ribs showed, her lips were cracked and lines of dried blood caked the fur around her mouth.  
She was covered in scratches, some would be serious if we didn't heal twice as fast as normal Pokemon, thanks to our "scientists" modifying our genetics. Echo was covered in blood, I could smell it despite the two feet that separated us.

She's beautiful, i think to my self.

"Trax? You okay? She asked, a worried look coming over her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You look really good, Echo."  
"Thanks, they'll be here in a little bit for you." As if the universe took the statement as a challenge, my trainer walked into our bare, concrete room.

"Trax, it's your turn." He turned and left, already expecting me to follow. I followed. My small Eevee legs struggled to catch up with him.  
"As Echo told you, she evolved. I'm not going to let them out do us, so your going to evolve too. You don't get a choice, I've already picked an evolution." He said as we passed rows of sableye standing at attention.  
"Sir?" I began in a meek voice.  
"Yes, Trax?" He asked, irritated at me speaking to him directly.  
"What will I evolve into?" He didn't even look at me as I struggled to finish my sentence.  
"You'll find out in a few seconds." We stopped at a black door with diamonds embedded into the dark wood.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. A damp breeze wafted from underneath the door wafted towards me, bringing the smell of blood with it.  
"Oh no" I squeaked unconsciously. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n. . ." I backed away from the door, or more specifically, what I knew what's behind the door. Sableye rushed me, a cold hand with cruel claws wrapped around my throat, cutting off my oxygen.

Another of the jewel eyed Pokemon smashed my head into the ground, blood splashed over the smooth floor.  
"N, ,n, no! Please, master! Something else!" I felt tears well up in my eyes as panic swelled up in my chest. An umbreon? That's supposed to be a punishment! I scream in my mind.

The stench of blood became sharper as he opened the door, only blackness showed through the portal.  
" Please!" I yell helplessly as the door shut with a finality that filled me with dread. Sableye rushed me along the smooth, (shocker!) Black stone floor. I struggled to breath do to the claws around my throat and the thin air.

Another escort of sableye wrapped chains around my limbs and tail as I came into a patch of moonlight. One of the jewel eaters wrapped a muzzle around my jaw then secured it behind my head. With a cruel smile the ghost backed away.  
Yet another jewel eyed Pokemon walked up to me, holding a pillow with a black stone that radiated cruelty, and a knife that radiated cold and violence. Glaring at the pillow wielder, I struggle against the chains, but they didn't budge an inch. It set the stone in front of me, and held the knife in a steady hand.

The sableye to my right leaped forward, slashing its claws across my face. Thin lines of blood worked their way into my eyes as gravity caught them. The jewel eaters took my distraction as an opportunity to sink it's knife into my front right paw, ripping a muffled yell from my throat. The rest came on in a flurry of claws that drew blood and created pain wherever they connected.  
The black stone pulsed as it fed on my pain and blood like a starving golbat. It was over in seconds. They backed off, leaving hundreds of deep, bloody cuts over every inch of my body.

More knives found their way into the rest of my paws, bringing anger and sorrow with them. Waves of violence and hopelessness came off the stone in increasingly stronger waves. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. y evolution started, then stopped several times. Each time, I could feel a dark power burning through my body. I collapsed the first time it stopped, the failed evolution draining my energy and leaving me panting on the floor, exhausted.

As one of my paws brushed the stone, it grabbed and held on. The dark power came back, hundreds of times worse. My vision fails before I could see the evolution taking place.

-

Consciousness came back to me in a disgusting rush of new smells. I could smell the nasty things me and Echo have to do in one corner of the room, along with bodies forced to exert themselves to the point of exhaustion, without ever having been cleaned before. I could smell blood, mine and another's who I could recognize (though I have no clue how I recognized it). But most of all, I could smell Echo. Her scent was spicy, like cheri berries.

"Trax, you okay?" Her words slurred from sleep.  
"Not really," I tell her, wrapping a paw around her chest tightly. "But better than I usually am."  
"How does it feel?" She asked after she rolled over to face me directly. Her blue eyes sparkling in the dark.  
"It feels amazing, that is, if your talking about my evolution."  
"I am," She said in a grave tone. "Trax, your the first of us to ever come back from that room alive." She poked my nose  
"I thought I'd never see you again." She said in a weak tone.  
"Echo, you know I would never leave you."

"Mercury died, Trax. Today, a few hours after they took you. I guess they made a new discovery, riolus can't evolve unless they're happy." The flareon clearly struggled to keep her tears in, but in the end, her sorrow won.  
"I, I'm sorry" I whispered as she sobbed onto chest. I patted her shoulder, not knowing what to do.  
"He was the last one from our batch, Trax. We're alone now." Echo looked up at me, determination taking control from the tears. "Trax, promise me you'll never leave me. I don't want to be alone."  
"I promise"  
"I'm going to find a way to bust out, we can't stay here." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Even if I die trying." 


	5. 4 - An Ancient Race

"Wake up, wake up! Trax, wake up!" I groan and roll off the couch, landing heavily on an energetic sylveon.  
"Ouch! I didn't mean like that!" Lamda whimpered. "You were screaming!"  
"Sorry, lamda, I didn't mean to fall on you." I say apologetically as I get off of the trapped Pokemon.  
"Is okay, it must've been a pretty awful nightmare" he indicated where I had been sleeping. The cushion was torn to shreds, stuffing poured from the gutted sofa. Some of the stuff clung to my glossy black fur.

"What?" He glanced up at me, one of his eyes swollen shut. "Sorry"  
"Got me pretty good!" He giggled girlishly, obviously not caring even slightly about the black eye.  
"I did that? Sorry. . .again." i mumble sheepishly.  
"Yeah, should've told me that you have nightmares" he said, giving me a worried hug and overall just melting the dream away with his concern. "I could've helped."

The honesty in his voice and tenderness of the hug was really soothing. My guilt and tension draining from me in an instant.  
"C'mon, let's go see what Sigma and his flareon made for the morning meal." Lamda had work so we stopped at a bunch of doors, gathering lots of Eevee. They were all really curious about me and asked lots of questions. I didn't mind, I enjoyed their enthusiasm. Only one didn't so much as say hi.

We sat a long, low table. Flareon asked what the Eevee wanted while a flareon with a yellow bandana on came over to us.  
"Sigma!" Lamda jumped over the table and gave Sigma his signature hug. "This is Trax. Trax, meet Sigma!"  
"Hi" he just nodded.  
"Meat or berries?" He asked in a heavy accent.  
"Meat" I replied, lamda looked at me, horrified.  
"Berries, I don't understand how you can eat something that easily could've been your friend."

I had no way of responding to lamdas gloomy attitude. So I shrugged.

"And this guy is Eta, he's Charlies kid." The sylveon said, indicating the one Eevee that didn't seem fascinated that I was there.  
"How old is he?"  
"I'm seventeen." He said, glancing at me then quickly looking away.  
"When are you supposed to evolve?"  
"Eighteen," lamdas says cheerfully, looking relieved to take charge of the conversation.  
"Really? I evolved when I was six." Etas ears perked up  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
"Seventeen, almost eighteen" that's when Eta became talkative.  
"You must've been in a lot of fights.

"Yeah, I've been fighting for my life a few weeks after I hatched."  
"What? Why?" Shock clear in his voice.  
"I was forced to by the humans that raised me." All movement stopped when I finished my sentence.  
"You can't mean. . ."  
"Eta!" Lamda snapped. He looked pale, scared. "No mention of them, take Trax to the lower tunnels and find Gamma." His voice took on a much more serious tone then I've heard from him. "You might want to request an early evolution while your down there."  
"Yes sir. Let's go Trax." I took a big bite of my food before running with Eta towards a cave opening. Within seconds darkness surrounded us. I could feel the Eevees breath on my tail as he tries to keep up. Suddenly a faint blue light came into existence. Seemingly coming the rocks themselves.

Taking a sharp right, I fell into a hole. Not very deep, but deep enough that when an Eevee fell on top of me, it hurt.  
"Ouch," Eta jumped off of me, "sorry Trax, didn't know about the ledge. Let's go, we have to find Gamma."  
"Why? All I said was that a human raised me!" He opened his mouth to answer but a voice cut him off first.  
"I believe that it's my job to explain this." A deep-ish voice rumbled as an umbreon materialized out of a stone wall.  
"I'm Gamma. Trax, Eta, no need for introductions." The rings on his body glowed a soft blue, instead of the normal yellow. "I heard from Lamda that you've met humans. Please, describe them as we speak."

The sableye shot a cold, dark ball of shadows at me. _To slow_ I think, dodging the shadowball and sending one of my own at the jewel eater. It hit her with the force of a meteor, sending the Pokemon flying backwards through the air.  
"Excellent work, Trax," Daniel, the human that trained me says, clapping his hands as he walks towards me. "Next time, kill your opponent. Actually, keep fighting until you or your opponent does."  
The sableye was embedded in the wall on the other end of the gym.  
"Unless you'd like Alph to train you." I flinched at the words.  
"N,n,n,no, sir."  
"Then you better learn, and fast." With that, he walked away, gravel crunching under his boots. He stopped when he reached Alph, who had a calm yet unnerving smile stretched across his face. While I changed into a riolu, another sableye was put into the arena. It came at me hungrily, slashing with its claws viscously. Twisting and lashing out with my left leg, the sableye dropped like a sack of bricks as my foot connected with its throat.  
Wasting no time, I straddled the helpless Pokemon. Grabbing his head and bringing it up, then down with as much force as I could muster. Glancing up, I could see Daniels frown. I quickly changed my method. Using both paws, I ripped the jewel eater jaw off, enticing a horrible pain filled scream from the sableye. My paws were covered in blood, but I wasn't done yet. They wanted a bloody death. The screams became a weak gurgling as I broke the poor things neck, putting it out of its misery.

I just that here, shocked and disgusted. I felt sorry for the umbreon with dazzling green eyes as he struggled to fight back his tears in front of me. Trax had practically broken down as he told me and Eta about the first time he had to kill. I got a feeling it wasn't the last time either, nor had it gotten easier for him.  
The umbreon told me he has been on the run for a year or two, and been to a few Pokemon towns. Lamda showed up halfway through the story. Now he was all over the green eyed umbreon while Charlies boy, Eta awkwardly patted his back.  
"I don't mean to be insensitive, but humans are extinct, they killed themselves and most of the world a very long time ago. They left just about every region a wasteland, even now, several thousand years later, no life can exist in a lot of those places" I finish telling him.

"Our home used to be a wasteland, after several hundred years of growing the forest, unblocking the waterfall, and fighting off alot of rogue Pokemon, we brought new life here." Delta said, completeing my story. At least Lamdas hugs seemed to be helping the green eyed umbreon some comfort, I think to myself, remembering being wrapped in the Pokemons soothing embrace.  
Lamda, Eta, and Trax left my small, messy home after a few more Minor details. Once the three left, Delta turned towards me, a big, shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Don't say it, Delta!" I growled as I tied my blue leaders bandana loosley around my neck.  
"Jealous, Gamma?" He laughed loudly, running through the front door before my paws could get to know his throat very well.  
"Well, Gamma, it's clear you are, but jealous of who?" A beautiful glaceon asked me, a gray bandana hanging from her neck.  
"Shuddup Iota." I grumble.  
"That's no way to talk to your sister." A rare, small smile creeped at the corner of her mouth, brightening her ice cold demeanor.  
"I never should have told you two about that!" I moaned, burying my head into my paws.  
"I think it's cute. Besides, that Eevee has those exact same feelings."  
"About Lamda!?" I ask her, puzzled.  
"No, his feelings are reserved for that Umbreon, Trax."  
"How could you possibly know that?"  
"Eta tends to be cold and distant towards others. Lamda could hardly get him to so much as acknowledge him. The Eevee even refuses to even _touch_ his dad. He cares for Trax, whether or not he knows what those feelings are. This is all from my observation from this meeting, he'll be asked to pick some to train him to defend himself and his home at his evolution ceremony. We'll see if I'm right then.

"Speaking of Eta, we better go to the celebration," I declare as I walk out of my little cave. "Besides, taking a teacher isn't a requirement"


	6. 5 - Reigniting The Passion

**A/N**  
 **This chapter has dirty stuff in it. So if ya don't like gay pokemon sex stuff, why are you reading this!?**

We headed towards the big building in the middle of the community, inside gathered the leaders. Delta, Lamda, Charlie, Zeta the Jolteon, Sigma the Flareon, Epsilon the Vaporeon, and now me and Iota.  
"Eta," Delta began formally, "you are being allowed to evolve a year earlier than normal do to the recent news that was brought to our attention. As you know, we give you a suggestion of which evolution we believe is best for you based off of your personality. You are intelligent, distant from others, yet not unkind. You shy away from interaction with others and prefer to be alone. As a community, we recommend Umbreon. Which evolution will you choose?" Delta stood proud, looking very heroic.  
"Leafeon," the Eevee replied without hesitation, not surprising a single pokemon gathered. "I choose leafeon"  
Glancing to my left, I could see his dad Charlie struggling not to smile. He radiated happiness and pride for his son.  
"The decision is yours, now, you may also pick someone to teach you to fight, or you can teach yourself. If your not sure about the decision, then anyone gathered here may volunteer."

"I voluntee-" Charlie began, taking a step towards Eta.  
"Trax." He gave his dad an apologetic half smile "I would like to request Trax to teach me." All eyes turned towards the green eyed umbreon.  
"Well, Trax? Will you teach him to defend himself and his community?"  
"I, ughhh...sure?" His voice an octave above normal. "I-i mean, yeah, I will" he looked embarrassed.  
"Good" Delta replied, speaking normally since the formalities we're done and over with. "Charlie? I believe you have the leafstone?"  
"Yeah," Charlie stepped in front of his son, pulling out a green, emerald like gemstone in the process and placing it on the ground between them. "All you have to do is touch it."  
Eta hesitantly reached out and caressed the stone. Nothing happened for a few seconds, causing the Eevee mild confusion then surprise. Without warning, a blinding light shone from within his body which quickly consumed his body and obscured him from view. Sprouts of Oran berry trees sprung from the ground around the evolving pokemon, who gave off a warm, breezy scent. Kinda like a nice summer day. Feelings of Hope and joy radiated from Eta. Moments after it started, it stopped, except a leafeon stood where an Eevee had a short while before.

"Hiya Gamma!" I gave the often grouchy umbreon a hug, making his face heat up as he blushed. _He's so cute!_ I squeal in my head  
"Hi, Lamda, come to watch Trax and Eta?" He asked, gesturing towards where Trax was going through drills I've never seen before.  
"Not really, just the thing I ask about every week." I give him my best smile.  
"You know we can't, we both have to much responsibility."  
"That didn't stop Iota from moving in with Sigma!" I grumble/yell.  
"True enough," he sighed. "But they're not the same gender," he turned to face me. "We already know how most of the community will react, remember melenies brother?"  
"Of course! He was the only pokemon to be banished in the last sixty years!"  
"Exactly, and he was banished because he _kissed_ another guy. What do you think would happen to us if they found out about all the things we've done?" He turned back to Etas lesson, he looked defeated.

"But pokemon move in with each other all the time! Not only that, the laws have changed in the last ten years! No one would find out." I plead, tears making my vision blury.  
"C'mon Lamda." He sighed as he turned around and headed for the arena entrance.  
"Where we goin?" I bounced towards him, my sadness almost completely forgotten.  
"My house, not yours because I don't want to make a mess there."  
" For what?"  
"Multiple reasons. One of them one of them is I don't want to have this conversation in public."  
"I know exactly where this conversation is gonna lead to. It was a short, non exciting trip due to everyone giving Gamma a wide path to walk through, reminding me just howuch respect the blue ringed Umbreon commanded. He closed the door behind me.  
"You can't move in with me, Lamda. I can hardly control myself around you as it is" he said, moving closer to me, his short, rapid breaths gently washing across my nose, filling me with euphoria. "If we lived together we'd get careless. My sister already walked in on us when we were still Eevee, we made sure we were alone. We were so careful!" He moved closer, our lips only millimeters apart.  
"But that doesn't mean I don't love you Lamda." He spoke in a whisper. Closing the distance, he pressed our lips together, spreading warmth and bliss throughout my entire body. I eagerly kissed back with a hunger I hadn't felt in a while. It started off gentle, but quickly great more intense as we gave in to our bodies needs. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull him on top of me, sending both of us to the ground. Feeling something gently press against my lips, I open my mouth as his tongue connects us to each other. As his tongue explores my mouth, I let out a high pitched moan and I pull him closer to me so I can feel the comforting weight of his body.  
Gamma pulls back, breathing hard. I silently notice a strand of saliva connecting our lips, making me all the more happy.  
"I love you Gamma" I say, my voice barly a whisper.  
"I love you too, Lamda" he said as he wiped the strand of saliva away before I could protest. We kissed again, less intense, but with no passion lost.

"It's dark out, would you like to saty here tonight?" He asked, His eyes filled with a look that filled me a mischievous joy.  
"R-really?" He nodded  
"We haven't had any time to ourselves in months," he looked away, "we can't go all the way, we have to be up early tomorrow."  
"We don't have to" I told him.  
"Same thing when my sister walked in on us?" I nodded, rolling him over on to his back, reversing our positions  
"You first." Nodding, he parted his legs, giving me better access to his private area. Placing a paw on his sheath, I gently rub untill the head of his member sticks out. I quickly wrap my lips around it, gently suckling. I pulled back and grabbed his nearly hardened member with a paw. Then slowly jerked off the bottom half as I licked up the top half, stopping with the tip once again in my mouth. The sensation caused him to shoot a little pre onto my tongue, which I savoured before swallowing. Gamma shudders happily as I work my way down, licking his unique personal sensitive spots. The oddly colored Umbreon moans happily.

"Fuck, Lamda. I forgot how good you are with your mouth."  
Instead of answering I increase my pace, twisting slightly going down. Gamma rocks his hips in time with my not so quiet sucking. Forcing his hips back down, I pull away, my mouth hovering over his throbbing cock, enticing a whimper from my mate.  
"Beg for it." I smirk, wanting to hear how much he needs me.  
"I, I, please." He groans out, trying to fight against my downward pressure on his hips.  
"Please what?" I say after another slow lick up his length.  
"Please don't stop."  
"Why? You won't even let me move in." I tease him while stroking his shaft with my paws.  
"I want, I need you." Plunging down on him with my mouth, i immediately set a fast pace, taking all of his legnth into my mouth and throat.  
"Fuuuuuck." He moans out as he grabs the back of my head and forces me down more. Gammas back arches as he shoots a large load into my mouth. We stay like that for a few moments, untill he finished cumming.  
"I love you, Gamma." I tell him.  
"I love you too."  
The shiny umbreon flipped me over on to my back, returning us to our original position.

"Now it's your turn, love." He whispered. Wasting no time, he immediately started sucking me. I was already hard from my performance. I can Feel a flutter in my belly as I foucus on every point where out bodies touched. I enjoyed the feeling of his confident strength against my own strong, yet small build. For each small movement the Umbreon made, small waves of pleasure blossomed all over my body.  
Grabbing ahold of my length, he sucked and jerked me off rapidly. I could feel myself quickly reaching the edge. As I opened my mouth to warn him I'm about to cum, he pulled up, still pumping my cock, and smiled knowingly. It was touch for me, my will power unravelled as i shot my pent up load over his face.  
"S, sorry, baby." I apologise as he licks my cum from his lips.  
"Is okay," he chuckled, "I particularly enjoyed that last part. You were really pent up, we need to do this much more often." He said as he laid down on top of me. I licked the remaining cum from his face as he purred. "Just be glad my sister didn't walk in on us this time."  
"She would've begged to watch again." We both laugh at the memory.  
"Well that was different." Both me and Gamma jumped up, surprised to see a leafeon in the door frame. It was Eta.


	7. 6- lazy first day

p dir="ltr" "Eta, I, we..." Gamma / "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell a soul, but I do have a few questions."br / "Like?" Gamma asked, his body had grown stiff with nervousness, his entire body radiated / "Well, the thing is...," Eta played with his green-tan fur. "I don't just like girls, I like guys just as much." Etas face deepened to a bright red. "I, I mean, I think mating with both is okay." Eta said, just as tense as Gamma, who relaxed at the leafeons / "How much of that did you see?" I ask, getting genuinely / "Most of it, Trax is waiting outside. I came in here alone, well, because I heard you moaning, Lamda." He stared at the ground between his paws. br / "You like him, don't you?" Surprisingly, Gamma was the one who said it./p  
p dir="ltr" The leafeon blushed a deeper red, embarrassment coming of him in waves. He gave Gamma a small nod. An idea came to / "I could find out if he likes guys too!" I say, perking up a little more than usual. "If ya want me to, of course." I add, giving the leafeon a big hug. As usual, Gamma looked jealous of the hug I was giving Eta. br / "Could you really Lamda?" Eta looked relieved. br / "Of course! In fact, I'll ask him before we go to bed tonight!"br / "But I thought you were sleeping here tonight." Gamma / "I'm taking a week or so off work, I'll make it up to ya!" I wink at him as I walk out the door, avoiding random litter./p  
p dir="ltr" "Hiya Trax!" The Umbreon was laying down, playing with a rock between his front paws. He looked up when I / "Hi Lamda." His belly growled, causing him to look / "C'mon, let's go get something to eat!" I spoke to him, Eta, and my mate, / "Sounds good to me." br / "I'm starving!" Gamma added. The leafeon behind me, who remained silent, just nodded his agreement./p  
p dir="ltr"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p dir="ltr" "Lamda seems way happier today." I whisper into Etas plant like ear, who glanced at the bubbly / "Yeah, he does seem happier." Lamda gave everyone that passed by a big hug, untill they caught Gamma glaring at them murderously. Then they hurried away like they had important business / "Hiya Sigma!" The sylveon draped himself over the Flareon, nearly choking the life out of him. br / "Hiya Lamda." He managed to squeak out when he finally broke free from the positive Pokemons hug of death. "Whatya guys want to eat?" Sigma asked us in his fast way of speaking. br / "Magikarp." Both me and Gamma said, at the same time Eta and Lamda looked sickat our / "Cheri berries!" The sylveon practically / "Anything that would never be able to speak to me at any point in its history." Eta looked / "You alright?" I asked him./p  
p dir="ltr" "Yeah, I just don't like the idea of eating anything that could have spoken to me at one point, Trax."br / "I know that. You just look, I don't know, relieved since Lamda and Gamma have been around."br / "Oh. . .about that..." He trailed off, his gaze locked on the space between his paws. I waited a few / "You don't have to tell me if it's to personal." br / "It's not that, I should tell you. I just cant. I've tried, but, just thinking about saying anything steals the air from my lungs and I can't say it. I talked to Lamda about it. He said he'd talk to you for me." He gave me a little smile, a barely noticeable tug at the corners of his mouth./p  
p dir="ltr" Glancing over at the sylveon, who was now crushing a pleased looking Gamma with a hug. Even the blue ringed umbreon looked happier. Which said alot. That's when Sigma brought out our food, the smell of recently cooked fish left me and Gamma practically / "Holy Arceus, Sigma! Those smell wonderful!" The leafeon beside me looked like I was about to eat his mother's remains. "How can you two not like this?" I asked the horrified / "Because leafeons are almost always vegetaian and sylveon just have to much empathy to eat another pokemon. In fact, they normally cry when they can even emsmell/em meat." Sure enough that's when I noticed tears gently hitting the low table we were at, coming from Lamda. "Don't worry about it Trax, he'll forget about it once he starts eating. I deal with this a few hundred times a day." Sigma whispered in my ear. Sure enough, when the flareon served us, Lamda went back to his normal, happy self. Laughing and hugging random pokemon that passed by our little group. We all had a wonderful time, Eta even came out of his shell a little and cracked a few jokes. By the time we were done, my first real day here was coming to an end. Gamma and Eta had finished before me and Lamda, and had gone to their homes for the night./p  
p dir="ltr" "Ready to go Trax?" Lamda asked, swallowing his last / "Sure." I said, taking one last look at the waterfall, which relfected the light of the setting sun, making itself blaze a beautiful combination of pink and orange. We walked the entire way in silence, as we avoided the larger groups of umbreon that were pouring out of homes and random cave / "Eta said you wanted to talk to me about something?" I ask the sylveon once we were inside. Lamda jumps on to the couch we slept on last / "Do you like guys or girls?" He asked, looking super / "W, what?" I stuttered, taken / "Romantically, I mean. Do you you find guys or girls attractive, or both?" He adds the last part after a short / "Both, I think. It's not really something I've ever actually thought about. I've mainly been living on the road, the longest I've ever stayed in a town was a few months. I find guys attractive, girls too. Although I never done anything with either, unless you count kissing." I answer / "Well, you are young. He chuckles as he pats the spot next to him. You gonna snuggle with me again tonight?" br / "Yeah." I jump up next to him./p  
p dir="ltr"strongA/N/strongbr / strongThe photo is the notebook I've been writing the story in. I got most of the story written, just gotta type it here then publish it. Thanks to everyone who reads it! It means alot to me./strongbr / /p 


	8. Nightmare 2

Echo closed the distance between us, aiming to knee me in my belly. Jumping up and over her, I throw a shadowball at her head, only to meet an attack of her own. Shadowball and aura sphere colliding with a purple explosion that sent both me and the female riolu flying in opposite directions, landing a good distance away. Acting on instinct I jump to the left, narrowly dodging a humming blue aura sphere. Daniel and Echos trainer, Alph, watched our fight. Me and the other riolu (we're both in riolu form) were beat up, out of breath, and bloody. My left arm was broken in two different places, while Echo leaned heavily on one leg, the other bent unnaturally in the middle. We rushed each other, me preparing a roundhouse while Echo brought a clenched paw back. The blows connected at the same time, knocking both of us out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Trax, you okay?" Echo said, shaking me awake.

"Y, yeah. You alright? I didn't hurt you to badly did I?" I joked. My head hurt like hell.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She punched my arm playfully. She didn't look fine, her blue fur was filthy. One eye was swollen shut and crusted with dry blood. She looked better than usual after we fight.  
"Alph getting soft? You look great!" She blushed at the compliment.  
"No, Alph is the overseer for the new batch. They can't change like us, but they're supposed to be able to eat anything and live off of very little." She changed into a flareon, her normal form, "next fight let's do gardevoir." She changed into her favorite form, a gardivoir with a streak of red in her hair, as she licked blood off of my face, making a face. "Eeewww, when's the last time you showered?"  
We both laughed at the inside joke, causing a fresh wave of pain to roll through my head. We were in our room, everything dark gray with nothing in it except for the two of us and a single dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  
"Trax?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's find a way to leave!"  
"I would love to, but how?" I ask, interested.  
"Over power them if we have to. We are supposed to be the strongest here."  
"What about the sableye?"  
"We both know they're not hard to fight. Either of us could take on a small army of them." She said darkly.  
"Okay, but when?"  
"Tonight." She replied, laying down beside me as she changed back into a flareon. Closing her eyes, she pretended to sleep. I did fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up Echo," Alphs stern voice cut through to my sleep. Me and Echo immediately jumped up and stood at attention, just like we did everytime either of our trainers came to get us.  
"You to Trax." Daniel called to me.  
"Permission to speak sir." I said in a monotone voice. He nodded for me to continue. "Could we eat with Master Alph and Echo?" My trainer narrowed his eyes.  
"Why?" He managed to put enough suspicion in his voice to give me a small panic attack.  
"She fought better than any of my opponents," I leaned in close enough so that only my trainer could hear, "so I can find something to give me an advantage the next time we fight." The brown-haired human nodded with approval.  
"Yes, we can. As long as Alph agrees to it." He turned towards his brother. "Alph, me and Trax request to join you in the mess."

"Alright, then let's get going." Alph and Daniel walked ten feet ahead of me and Echo.  
"Alright, how we gonna do this?" I whispered, being careful so that the humans wouldn't hear me.  
"Pretend to get into a fight with me, dodge my aura sphere, I'll aim for the outside door." Her lips barely moved, I had to listen hard to hear her. "You keep the sableye away from me while I finish breaking the door." I gave her a barely perceptible nod.

The mess is a large, open space twice the size of the arena with long, rectangular tables organized in rows. Hundreds of sableye stood at attention along the walls, ready for any experimental pokemon from escaping. Alph and Daniel picked a spot randomly. Me and Echo got "food" that looked like clay and tasted like nickel. Even though our food looked and tasted terrible, it was common for fights to break out between the experiments. It was our only nutrition, it was served once a day.

I kept sneaking a paw towards Echos clay food, she growled in annoyance, swiping at me with claws extended. Nobody payed us any attention. I attempted another swipe, this time taking a little.  
"Cut it out!" Echo hissed at me, just loud enough to draw the attention of everyone nearby.  
Smiling, I grab a paw full of her food, quickly positioning myself between the flareon and the huge set of reinforced doors.  
"That's it!" She yelled, a red glow shining from the back of her throat as she got ready to unleah a flamethrower. I dodged easily. The flames hit the doors behind me, causing them to glow a bright orange.  
That caught everyone's attention. Sableye moved in to stop the fight, still not realizing what exactly our goal was.  
"Missed," I mocked, moving back in front of the door.  
"I won't this time!" She yelled, forming a blazing blue aura sphere.  
"They're trying to escape! Stop them!" A voice yelled out from the crowd. Sableye, Lucario, and a few Ninetails ran towards us. I blocked the incoming crowed from reaching echo and her increasingly stronger aura sphere.  
A body hurled at me. Without thinking, I head butted it, sending it realing backwards before it fell over in a heap. A Ninetails stepped lightly over the fallen body, it's an inferno blazing from it's mouth. I sent a hasty shadow sphere at it. The multi tailed fox jumped to the side then lunged along with a Lucario and two sableye.  
My body tingled horribly as I felt all my negativity seep out of my soul, sending all my new horrible emotions boul up then expel themselves from my body in a visible purple black wave. Ninetails and Lucario went down, sobbing and obviously traumatised. The ghost type didn't so much as flinch. Pouncing, my teeth meet the doomed creatures neck. Blood poured into my mouth and down my throat.  
It tastes soo good! Part of me thinks, no! It's horrible! I argue with myself.  
"Trax! Let's go!" Echos voice brings me out of my own mind, already heading for the blasted out door. Jewel eaters had already blocked the exit. I let the body fall from my jaws, blood pooling around it quickly.  
"Coming!" I yell back, catching up with the fire type swiftly. I nip the tip of Echos tail to let her know I'm right behind her. We passed the door into the sunlight we had only ever heard about, but never experienced in person.  
Emerald leaves blurred together as we ran, Echo had a dazzling smile plastered all over her face.  
"We're gonna make I.." blood erupted from her chest, she stumbled and I caught her. An arrow stuck out from directly above her heart. Alph stood some distance away, a crossbow in his hands. He hurried to reload it.  
"T, Trax...run." a thin stream of bright crimson found itself from her mouth.  
"Not without you!" The rest of the world faded from my view.  
"No, I'm dying. Run, live your life. Your free now." She smiled.  
"I c.."  
"Shush," she cut me off. "Run. I love you Trax, I always have." She kissed me tiredly, then pushed me off. And died.  
I ran, my heart breaking and leaving a gapping hole deep inside me. Her last words playing out in my mind over and over again.  
I love you, Trax, always have

I love you Trax.

I love you.


	9. 7- Nature Of Darkness

p dir="ltr"strongA/N/strongbr /strongSorry that I've been gone so long, been having alot of stuffs to deal with./strongstrong So to make it up, this chapter is gonna be extra long!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""Are...you okay?" I asked the green eyed umbreon after shaking him awake./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" He looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes, tears still streaming down his glossy black fur./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, just a nightmare."/p  
p dir="ltr""Who's Echo?" I ask curiously. He flinched and started shaking. I immediately regretted asking the question./p  
p dir="ltr""She's a friend of mine that died six years ago." He sighed sadly as the tears slowly stopped./p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry for asking, you need a hug?" I reached my arms out, hugging him as he nods. "Is gonna be okay." I say soothingly./p  
p dir="ltr""It's okay, I've been able to deal with it the last few years well enough." Trax pulls away and gets up. "You have the day off, right?" He said, changing the subject./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, I got something planned for me you, Eta, and Gamma!" I perk up, entirely forgetting the umbreons sadness. "I actually have an entire date for the four of us! We're going to a cave me and Gamma found when we were still Eevee! Then we're gonna visit the celebi, it's a pretty far walk, but most definitely worth the effort!" I say cheerfully./p  
p dir="ltr""That sounds nice and all, but, me and Eta aren't even dating each other.." the Umbreon trailed off. "That's what our talk was about last night?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Of course! Eta likes you quite a bit. Which is surprising, cause he never really talked or showed interest in anyone before you got here." I say, chuckling nervously. I didn't know whether the leafeon wanted that information revealed or not, emoh well, to late now/em./p  
p dir="ltr""R, really!?" He asked, obviously shocked at the news./p  
p dir="ltr""Yuppers! If it makes you feel better, I think you'd be an amazing couple!" I reply happily. "I'm almost never wrong when it comes to matchmaking!" We head out the door, a cool, gentle breeze blew through the area, bringing the scent of freshwater with it. "We're meeting the other two by the waterfall." We passed by groups of Eevee and sylveon, no one bothered us like they usually do./p  
p dir="ltr"We arrived at the cascading wall of water quickly. Eta and Gamma waited next to the waterfall. Eta seemed to be enjoying the mist coming off it, while the oddly colored umbreon looked miserable, and very wet./p  
p dir="ltr""Hi Lamda!" We all turned to the speaker, a female vaporeon emerged from the waterfall, yelling to be heard over the crashing liquid. "Where y'all going?" She asked, the teal bandana that marked her as one of the leaders of the community was soaking wet, which wasn't exactly a surprise seeing as she was just in the waterfall moments before./p  
p dir="ltr""Showing these two around, probably gonna be gone a day or two. Eta, Trax, I want you two to go ahead of us, we'll catch up!" She nodded and let the pair out through a gap between the cave entrance and the falling water./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"strongEta's/strongstrong POV/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""So," the green eyed umbreon started after we we're a good distance away from the community. "I'm guessing you know about the conversation me and Lamda had last night." I could tell he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, which sparkled mischievously. My face burned with embarrassment. I answered by just looking into his eyes, mesmerized by the seemingly endless shades of green in them. He smiled, white canines just barely visible./p  
p dir="ltr""You remind me of someone I used to know." He said./p  
p dir="ltr""Wh, what?" I stutter, a little confused about the confession./p  
p dir="ltr""You remind me of a really good friend. Her name was Echo. We could have...should have been more then friends." He smiled broadly, which I'm pretty sure is highly unusual for an umbreon./p  
p dir="ltr"We we're halfway up the trail, the forest below stretched in every direction. The trees swayed gently as their leaves caught the wind./p  
p dir="ltr""Let's wait here for the other two." I say, laying down on the grassy path, head in my paws./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay." Trax said simply, plopping himself down next to me while looking out over the forest and blue sky. He swayed ever so slightly in the breeze. The sun made the yellow colored rings of fur stand out even more then usual. His chest gently fose and fell as he breathed. Unable to help myself, my eyes trailed down his toned body. Taking in the details of how his fur grew down his neck to the slight boney bumps that marked his shoulder blades. Still going downwards with my intimate memorizing, I notice how the yellow rings aren't a clean cut off from the black fur. They crisscross, giving off a more of a jagged look up close. His tail twitched every once in a while, which completely held my attention for a few minutes. looking back up to him, I see his eyes were closed and he's purring softly. I scoot closer to him, wanting to press myself against his fur. I could feel the heat coming off of him along with the movement of the sidesof his body as they momentarily touched me as he inhaled and exhaled./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't mean to ruin the moment," Gamma walked up to us. I tried hard not to freak out and just try to stand up normally. Failing horribly, I trip over my own feet and fell on top of Trax./p  
p dir="ltr""Ouch, sorry Trax." I apologise, my face heating up./p  
p dir="ltr""It's alright Eta." Trax said with a small smile as I got off of the green eyed umbreon. "Where's Lamda?" Trax asks, looking around for the fairy type./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, he got over excited and climbed straight up the face of the cliff. He's waiting for us already." Gamma replied, walking past me./p  
p dir="ltr""How'd he do that?" I asked once I caught up to the oddly colored Umbreon./p  
p dir="ltr""Not sure, he was halfway up the cliff when I got there." He said as he shrugged a shoulder. "Besides, we're not to far from where we're going."/p  
p dir="ltr"A few minutes later a shrine came into view, a sylveon hopping happily around it. His movements were graceful in a way only fairy types can manage to be. The shrine itself is made of a glistening stone that reflected the sun's Ray's in a dazzling orchestra of color. Mixed with the mist from the crashing water ten feet away, along with the view of the forest, mountains and desert on the horizon, created an absolutely breath taking scene./p  
p dir="ltr""Lamda! Where'd you put it?" Gamma called out to him./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't worry, it's right here!" The sylveon pointed at a backpack leaning against the stone shrine./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, we're not staying?" I ask, furrowing my face in confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""Of course not," Lamda replied, shrugging the backpack on, "besides, Trax might not want to stay in a cave for so long. I know I sure don't!"/p  
p dir="ltr""He's not wrong." The Umbreon in question said with a small smile that made me feel warm./p  
p dir="ltr""I wasn't complaining." I mumble, despite how happy I actually felt./p  
p dir="ltr""That's the spirit!" Lamda shouted, already quickly walking away from the waterfall./p  
p dir="ltr""But where are we going then?" Lamda, to far away to hear me, never slowed down./p  
p dir="ltr""A cave of sorts, that we found years ago." With that, Gamma followed his mate./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"And it's a beautiful cave at that. The floor seemed to be made of Firestone, it felt warm and glowed with a very faint fiery light from within. The walls seemed to keep with the floors theme, only being rough in places while the floor was completely smooth. Aplace was made up in a corner, where Lamda said he and Gamma sleep./p  
p dir="ltr""Where are we gonna sleep?" I asked, between bites of the berries Gamma had brought for dinner./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't worry, we brought stuff to make another place to sleep," The blue ringed Umbreon looked at Lamda, who had his chest low to the ground, rear end in the air, ready to pounce. "What are you doing?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Getting ready." The sylveon replied, his tongue barely poking out of his mouth in concentration./p  
p dir="ltr""For?" He asked worringly, taking a few steps away from the fairy type. He got his answer as Lamda pounced on top of him. They rolled around, Lamda giggling while Gamma swore, although they emboth/em seemed to be enjoying themselves. The pair came to a stop, sylveon on top of the Umbreon, pinning him. immediately, they began to have a noisy make out session./p  
p dir="ltr""Let's give them some space." Trax said, his usual small smile making my ears twitch with his closeness. We headed outside, Wich had quickly become dark while the moon, all fat and round, shinned brightly. Gusts of gentle wind ruffled the few trees around, carrying the warm and cheery smell of late summer. He sat uncomfortably close to the edge of the cliff, starring at the moon through clouds that glew a faint silvery light from the celestial orb. The umbreons rings glew a faint yellow./p  
p dir="ltr""Trax?" He looked at me questioningly, "why are you glowing?"/p  
p dir="ltr""What do you mean?" His pupils were wide, unlike the usual snake-like slits umbreons have. His eyes seemed to sparkle more then usual, which took my breath away (more then usual). I laid down next to him, as close as I could./p  
p dir="ltr""Your rings are glowing." I couldn't take my eyes off of his. He looked at himself./p  
p dir="ltr""It's the moon, it makes me think differently when it's full. It feels like it's burning throughout my body. He said, looking whistful as he curled a paw into a fist. "Colors look brighter, everything seems clearer." I roll on to my back to get a better look at him./p  
p dir="ltr""Sounds nice." He just shrugs./p  
p dir="ltr""There's better things." He said, smiling down at me, suddenly overwhelmingly aware of his body brushing against mine. Trax layed laid down, resting his head on my chest, causing my heart to attempt to burst free to get closer to the pokemon./p  
p dir="ltr""Nervous?" I could feel his chuckle, a pleasant warmth filled my belly./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah actually, I am." He got up just long enough to place a paw next to my head, then put his full weight on me./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't be." We drifted closer, neither of us making a conscious decision to. His lips brushed mine. Unable to control myself, I wrap my paws around him and gently pull him closer, connecting the two of us, making my brain feel sluggish./p  
p dir="ltr""Eta?" He whispered my name like he was begging for something./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Can I kiss you?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah." I said breathlessly. Our lips met, firmly this time. We kissed each other softly for a few seconds before Trax pulled away. His chest rising and falling with his quick, shallow breaths. "Please," I mewled "don't stop." I nearly cried with the loss of him./p  
p dir="ltr""Eta, we're not mates. It'd be wrong." He looked torn between morals and desperation./p  
p dir="ltr""Please T-"/p  
p dir="ltr""He's right. You know that Eta." Gamma simultaneously cutting me off and scaring the living hell out of me./p  
p dir="ltr""AAAAHHH! when did you? how did you? how long have you been watching?" His rings glowed a faint blue./p  
p dir="ltr""Long enough. Eta, it's a good thing he stopped, the full moon affects dark types in a cruel way. You'd only have gotten hurt. Possibly killed." Taking a better look at Trax, I can see he swayed side to side. What I had first mistaken for light in his eyes, now looked more like mania. All in all, it scared the shit out of me. emGamma's right, /emI think with a shudder. "C'mon Trax, holding the moon back is taking it's toll on me." With that, both dark types run off gleefully before vanishing from sight. I could still feel a ghost of the body that was just on me, along with a feeling I've never had before. It hurts./p  
p dir="ltr""Be glad he stopped you two when he did." Lamda said cheerfully. My stomach dropped as I looked at him. The sylveon was covered in deep, vicious claw marks. Dried blood covered a horrible bite Mark at the base of his neck, his tail looked a few centimeters shorter./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you okay? What happened to you?" I practically yell after a stunned pause./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm fine." He laughed away my concern. "We didn't know it was gonna be a full moon tonight." He sat down next to me, the strong smell of blood coming with him. He looked tired. "No one knows why the moon has such an effect on dark types." He didn't look mad, just sleepy. emBlood loss? /emI think to myself./p  
p dir="ltr""Trax didn't hurt me!" I point out./p  
p dir="ltr""Either his ability makes the moon less intense, or he has an incredible amount of self control." Lamda replies, licking at some still bleeding wounds. "C'mon, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." I help him up and we head to bed./p 


End file.
